WE ARE STR FAMILY!
by ihazcookee
Summary: When the StrawHats fight some Marines something strange happens when one of the leaders of the Marines decide to turn them into an actual family! Mum!Nami Dad!Sanji Baby!Luffy Little!Zoro Toddler!Usopp Dog!Chopper Teen-Child!Robin


Here they were. The straw hat crew, battling the marines. When a marine shot out a certain power and hit the whole crew! "With this, this will make you become an actual family! YA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed as the beam of power hit them. "What?" They screeched (apart from Robin) Chopper turned into a dog, Luffy turned into a 14 month old baby, Usopp as a 2 year old, Robin as a 12 year old, Zoro 4 years old and Nami, Sanji and stayed the same age. They looked around for the Marines but they were gone. "I dee bI haf ta beh da babah!" Luffy babbled as he tried to sit up 'Why did I have to be the baby?' "Doctor-san, will you still be having your medical knowledgment?" Robin asked, Chopper gave a small nod though he was trying to think of a way how he would pick up medicene.

"Robin, I think we may need some new clothes, we can get some at the next island." Nami said, Robin gave a nod then Nami beckoned Sanji to give Usopp help to get around. "I will take, Luffy, Usopp and Robin. Sanji-kun would you be able to get more food on the next island?" Nami asked Sanji, who had hearts in his eyes gave a nod. "Nami, would you know when we will be at the next island?" Robin asked "Yes, we should be there in just 2 hours." Nami replied.

Luffy pointed to the floor indicating that he wanted to be put down. Nami did so and set him down, straight away Luffy was trying to get up and stand at least. "Luffy, would you like some help?" Nami asked and smiled, Luffy shook his head, he wanted to do this on his own, though everyone usually starts to stand at the age of 2 years old. After a few minutes Sanji and Zoro were yelling at eachother and Nami and Robin being entertained by Luffy, while Usopp was telling Chopper about his obviously fake heroic story battling against a one hundred feet tall 5 headed dragon when he was seven.

After a moment Luffy started to get annoyed, but of corse this didn't show as him huffing and sticking his bottom lip out, no, this just made him cry. Nami picked him up just so his feet were touching the ground. Luffy started to stop crying and start to sniffle then turn into a giggle. Nami giggled with him, and Robin let out a small chuckle. In the background there were just arguements.

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Dartboard Brow!"

"Baka Marimo!"

"Ero Cook!"

Zoro started to huff and puff in anger uncontrollably then aimed a punch at Sanji, who easily dodged it and picked Zoro up, who flinched at the sudden action., "Listen brat, you're going to behave on this ship, you are NOT going to cause any trouble or there will be trouble." Sanji growled looking at Zoro directly in the eye. Zoro didn't expect to feel so scared in his life! Zoro's bottom lip started to quiver, at the same time his eyes started to water, he sniffled and started to push away at Sanji's hands and began to cry.

Nami straight away passed Luffy to Robin, who was just a bit surprised at the sudden jump. Nami took Zoro away from Sanji and layed him down in her arms. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zoro cried, loudly, he didn't open his eyes because of two reasons.

1. Sanji is scary when angry 2. He was trying to stop crying.

Sanji bit his lip not expecting that reaction. "Shh Shhhhhh, Zoro, Shhh, It's alright look it's me, I'm not gonna hurt you, shhh.." Nami hushed him, causing him to look up at Nami and slowly calm down.

"Wami! Eh Eh *sniffle* *hic*" Zoro sobbed and hugged Nami tight.

Nami bounced him a little in her arms "Sanji, you can't do that, it's going to scare him and make him cry." She stated, Sanji apoligised with hearts back into his eyes. Usopp shook a bit at Sanji who looked scary when angry.

"Ah! We're here! We can get the new clothes now! OK Im going to take Usopp and Luffy first to try on there clothes." Nami said and picked up the baby Luffy and held the now 2 year old Usopp's hand, "A wawa walt!" Luffy babbled and tried to get to the ground 'I wanna walk!', Nami shook her head, "No Luffy, you can't walk yet, when we're done picking out clothes then you can walk." Nami said.

Of corse Luffy was still learning to walk but he thought Luff might already be asleep by the end of it. Luffy pouted but then rested his head against her shoulder.

Usopp and Luffy amazingly were good all the way there... Yeah just a 5 minute walk... Nami picked out a few outfits for them both.

Nami layed the little Luffy on the table who was struggling to get back up which made him look like he was rocking. Nami then pulled up a One Piece costume onto him and zipped him up in it. Usopp giggled at Luffy, and which Luffy tilted his head.

"Wuffy, your a widdwe whi'e bunneh!" Usopp giggled, Luffy looked in the mirror he was wearing a fluffy white bunny suit with a pink belly it had a little cotton tail and a hood with floppy bunny ears. This was absolutly humiliating for Luffy, and to make matters worse he started to cry.

"Oh, Come on, Luffy, noone knows its you. Shhhhh" Nami sighed a bit annoyed, but Luffy continued to cry, Nami sighed and put Luffy in a pram then pulled out some brown overalls and a yellow top for Usopp. Nami lifted Usopp up by his underarms and set him down on the changing table. She helped him to get his new clothes on then took him off the table and went to by a few things for Usopp, Luffy and Zoro (baby and kiddie kind of stuff).

"Can you please deliver them for me today?" Nami asked, the shop-clerk nodded and smiled.

She paid for the clothes and continued out the door with the sleeping Luffy sat in a pram and Usopp was holding onto the handle bars and standing on a little plastic step attatched to the bottom of the bars.

Nami soon got back to the ship.

"Hey! Im back, Zoro, Robin it's your time to go now!" She shouted, causing Luffy to jump a little in his sleep, he opened his mouth a little which began to turn into a frown ,of corse, Nami, not wanting to have another crying fit on her hands, grabbed a dee dee (A/N A dummy/Pacifier I act like a little kid and call them that..) from the pouch of underneath the pram and crammed it into Luffy's mouth who happily sucked on it. Sanji laughed.

"We are ready, Navigator-san." Robin said whilst holding the hand of an unhappy 4 year old Zoro starting of a tantrum, Nami picked up the angry little kid and rested him against her shoulder, she then beckoned for Robin to come with them.

"WITCH! IM GONNA SWICE YOU UP INOO PIETHES IV YOU DON' WET ME DAN!" He screamed, and punched Nami's back 'WITCH IM GONNA SLICE YOU INTO PIECE IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN!' Nami sighed, aggravated, Robin let out a small chuckle "Zoro, stop this now or you'll be getting a timeout when we get to the ship or worse." She threatened,of corse if he continued this would happen.

Zoro pouted and looked down. Nami got a white vest top with a small pink heart on the side and three quater legnth trousers for Robin, and got Zoro some dungerees which zipped up at the back. Robin got dressed in a seperate changing room whilst Nami helped Zoro get dressed.

"Zoro, either you make your punishent ten times worse or you get in the dungerees." Nami growled, Zoro shook his head and smirked, he then attempted to run back to the ship that was of corse until Nami grabbed him by his collar and sat him back up and dressing table.

Nami glared at him, furious, Zoro jumped back. She pushed him laying down onto the table and quickly shoved the dungerees over his naked legs and zipped up the back. "You are in so much trouble when we get back." she growled, and walked along with Robin at her side, Zoro gulped as Nami paid for the things and quickly headed back to the ship.

"Nami-Swaaaaan! You're baaa- Nami, are you OK?" sanji asked, she looked furious and Sanji ACTUALLY felt sorry for Zoro right now who looked terrified. "Zoro punched all the way there, when we get into the shops he continued to misbehave." She said bluntly. Sanji glared at Zoro "Robin-chwaaan!~ Theres a snack for you in the galley." Sanji smiled, Robin returned the smile, "Hm, Do not worry cook-san, I know you wanted me to be out of here for a little while, you could have said, as I don't feel very hungry at this moment but I think I might go and see the others." Robin stated, and continued her way to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"You will NOT cause ANY trouble to Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled, Zoro tried to back up but he was still being held by Nami. "Sanji-kun! Will you stay with the others for a bit please?" Nami asked and smiled, innocently, Sanji had hearts in his eyes then walked over to the others in the galley.

Nami sat down and layed Zoro down on his front on her lap "AGH! Whad dah hew Wami?" Zoro shouted 'Ah! what the hell Nami?' "You can protest a you like Zoro but this is whats gonna happen if you're naughty." She stated, and hit his backside "WAMI!" Zoro screeched, Nami ignored him and continued "WAAAAAAAH! WAMI! PWE- WAAH! SOP!" Zoro cried, once again Nami ignored him "Shit! Why is this hurting so much?"Zoro thought but his thoughts were cut off by another hit "WAAAAH! WAMI PWEASE! I- Ouch! WUMMY!" Zoro cried out, Nami felt her heart sink, he was so cute at this age and he just called her his mummy, but she stiffened and continued,"IM SOWWY! WAAAH!" Zoro cried, Nami stopped "What are you sorry for?" She asked sitting him face to face with her. "fo- *hic* for - for *hic* being nau- *sniffle* *hic* naughty." Zoro said with his eyes still streaming with tears "and?" Nami asked, "F-For *hic* no d-doi- *sob sob* doing as I w-was *hic* told." Zoro said

Nami hugged Zoro who immediatly hugged back.

Nami smiled "Good boy, Zoro, but it's not ov-" Nami was cut off "Nah! No more Wummy! It huwts! Pwease! Pwease! Waaah!" Zoro pleaded "Zoro, Shhhh, Calm down, Im just gonna give you a time out. You're going to sit in that corner over there facing the wall for ten minutes." She ordered and pointed towards a corner on deck. Zoro sat unhappily in that corner continuing to cry.

After the ten minutes was up Nami went to go tell Zoro. "Zoro you can come out now." She said, he turned around with innocent, cute, watery eyes and raised his arms to her wanting to be picked up, "W-Wummy, I tied, bwed." He said whilst laying his sleepy head on her shoulder. "Kawaii!~" She thought and smiled at him. she layed him down on a small chair and covered him with a small blanket. Zoro cuddled up to a big fluffy teddy. "Even though he's Zoro he is so cute!" Nami thought to herself.

She entered the galley to be met with Sanji, "Hello Nami-Swan!~" Sanji greeted, "Hello, Sanji-kun." She greeted back, "How's the marimo?" Sanji asked, "He got tired so I put him to bed." Nami replied.

"Cook-san, I think it would be best not to call Zoro names or try to fight him as he would not have the energy to." Robin suggested, Sanji smiled and nodded.

They then heard Luffy blabbering they turned there attention to the baby.

"Fu.. Foo.. Fud.. Fod... Fewd! Fewd! Fewd!" Luffy repeated and raised his arms to Sanji. Sanji chuckled a little and started to act like a dad "I wonder what Luffy wants.." Sanji wondered, Luffy giggled a little "Fewd!" Luffy giggled, Robin grinned along with Nami, Chopper was too interested in one of Usopp's stories (which were hard to understand because of the lisping.)

"What's "fewd?" Sanji asked, Luffy pouted playfully "FEWD!" Luffy laughed. Sanji smiled and went to cooking dinner, but Nami stopped him, "Yes, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, "He's not going to be able to eat meat." Nami sighed, at hearing this Luffy whipped his head round "I?" Luffy cried, 'why?' "Luffy, Open your mouth for a second." Nami said.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion but opened his mouth anyway, "Ah, yeah no meat, I can't see any teeth yet but they should start coming through soon, prehaps some months time." Nami said knowingly.

Luffy was so sad and had tears in his eyes but he wasn't about to throw a tantrum. A few minutes later the things Nami had ordered from the shop had arrived and Sanji helped get the stuff on board.

Whilst that was happening, Nami began to make a bottle for Luffy, she picked him up and laid him on his back "Luffy~" Nami sung "Open up~", Luffy looked at the bottle and shook his head. Nami frowned.

"Luffy, you need to eat something, you can't eat solid food because you have no teeth." Nami stated and put the bottle closer so the rubber top was touching his lips, but Luffy refused it and pushed the bottle away.

Nami however wouldn't take "no" for an answer, but of corse she couldn't use force he was a baby. "Come on, Luffy.. Please? Please do this until we're normal again, trust me your gonna like it!" Nami persuaded but Luffy shook his head "Luffy please please? Tell you what, if you try and have this I promise we can look for meat flavoured food." Nami said

Luffy's eyes widened, "no" "yes" "no" "yes "noooo"... "YES!" Luffy opened his mouth for Nami to put the bottle in, when it was in Luffy closed his mouth and stared up at Nami whilst he continued to drink/eat (I dunno) from the bottle

After a while Luffy closed his eyes and held onto Nami's fingers for support on the bottle (though the support wasn't needed).

Soon the bottle was finished and Nami rested Luffy on her shoulder and patted his back a few times to get rid of the air bubbles in his stomach, he let out small burps.

"Nami-swan!~ All of the stuff you had ordered is on the ship now and organised!~" Sanji said happily, "Thank you, Sanji-kun, but could you be a little quieter? Luffy's falling asleep." Nami said and turned around so Luffy was face to face with Sanji smiled, Luffy admittedly was a really cute kid, Luffy's head was rested againsts Nami's neck, he had his arms under his neck and was sucking one thumb he was still awake but barely.

Sanji chuckled and stroked his hair a few times and began making dinner "Oh my god... Did I really just do that?" He asked himself in his thoughts. Across the ship Zoro was just waking up from his nap.

"Your awake, swordsman-san." Robin smiled, Zoro nodded.

"Cook-san is just making dinner right now." Robin stated, Zoro jumped of the chair and was about to race off to the galley until he stopped in mid-run and turned his attention back to Robin "Wobin, can woo come wiv mwe?" Zoro asked.

Robin nodded, Zoro took her hand and kept close to her. Robin understood why should could hear Sanji shouting when she was off to meet Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

When they got in the galley Zoro hoped Sanji would ignore or not notice him of corse it wasn't long. "Zoro follow me for a second." Sanji said after he had finished dishing up the food.

Zoro gulped and looked at Nami with big eyes, she however completely ignored this and started to eat her food, she knew Sanji wouldn't hurt or scare him in anyway... Well not on purporse but she trusted him.

Sanji bent down to Zoro's level when they were out of the galley, "Zoro, Zoro look at me." Sanji ordered, Zoro obeyed and looked at Sanji. "Zoro why did you do that earlier?" Sanji asked, Zoro shrugged feeling slightly shy.

"Did that gain anything?" Sanji asked

Zoro shook his head

"Did you think Nami-san liked it?" Sanji asked

Zoro shook his head

"Are you gonna do it again?" Sanji asked

Zoro shook his head again.

Sanji smiled, but was taken by surprise when Zoro hugged him, he awkwardly hugged back, "M'Sowwy, daddy." Zoro apologised, Sanji couldn't help but smile, he knew Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Maybe even Robin would be calling him that for a while now anyway.

He ruffled his hair "GET OFF SHIT COOK!" Zoro had just ruined the moment. Sanji sighed, "Of corse." Sanji sighed not bothering to continue the arguement and made there way back to the galley.

Luffy was in a crib sleeping still in his bunny clothes, Nami, Robin, Usopp and Chopper were eating dinner, nobody took notice of Zoro and Sanji, Zoro and Sanji shrugged and began to eat there dinner.

After everything was done and Sanji had finished cleaning the dishes it was still only six a.m. Sanji and Nami agreed on seven thirty for them to go to bed. Everything was so quiet and peaceful until...

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! WUMMY! DADDY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Somebody was crying and screaming like there arm had been bitten off.

Nami and Sanji rushed outside to see who it was and saw Usopp running towards them, he was holding his arm and his eyes were streaming with tears. "Usopp! Usopp what's wrong?" Nami asked worrying for the small child, he grabbed her for a hug and Nami hugged back.

After a few seconds Usopp held out his arm to reveal a deep graze going up from his wrist half way up his arm. Normally, Usopp would've taken this like a pinch of salt in a battle but being 2 years old... "Oh Sssshhhhi- Owww..." Sanji said, nearly swearing but he knew Nami wouldn't be happy if Usopp picked up words.

Nami may not have doctor skills but curing a graze wouldn't take much effort she got some wound cleaning cream and a bandage, "Usopp, this is gonna sting a little bit, Okay? but its only gonna hurt for a little while." Nami reassured Usopp, Usopp, still crying nodded and bit his lip waiting for the cream.

She quickly rubbed the cream on his arm with a tissue making him cry in response to the stinging, "Eh, Eh, Waaaaah! Wummy! Make it sthop! Waaaah!" Usopp wailed, "Just a little longer, Usopp." Nami soothed and hugged him, but holding his arm out not to hurt it.

After the stinging stopped Nami put a bandage over his arm and made sure it was secure so it wouldn't fall off. "Better?" Nami asked, Usopp wiped his eye and nodded.

She smiled and picked him off the table, but Usopp wouldn't let go off her but she wasn't bothered so she carried him on her side time to time bouncing him on her hip, which he seemed to giggle about.

"Oh~ Is Usopp smiling now?" Nami teased, Usopp pulled his lips together and shook his head "Hm, Oh must've been my imagination." Nami said and sat down on a chair with Usopp in her lap, Usopp continued to stare blankly out to sea, then Nami just got an idea.

She started to tickle Usopp's neck which made hime tighten his neck in defense and made her down to his stomach where he seemed to be laughing the most "W-WUHAHAHAM-MYHYHEEHEEHEE! HEE HEE HEE!" Usopp laughed, "Oh is widdle Usopp tickwish?" Nami teased and tickled him more "Hee Hee! Wu-hee hee!-Myyyy!~ N-No more hee hee hee!" Usopp giggled

Nami laughed, and stared down at the tiny boy who stared back up smiling they stayed like that for a while until Usopp started to feel tired and began to fall asleep she watched him for a while like a protective mother, he was so cute! he was laying on his side facing Nami whilst sucking his thumb.

"Ah bed." She layed Usopp down in his now bed for a toddler. She found Zoro asleep on the floor and Robin was still awake but even though having the chance to stay awake went to bed anyway.

Day 1 - Done.


End file.
